The present invention relates to an anti-splintering device for sawing machines having a saw blade.
More particularly, it relates to an anti-splintering device which can be arranged laterally from the saw blade and is in pressure contact with the latter in the region of the teeth of the saw blade emerging from the workpiece.
In an apparatus for dividing metal-laminated webs into individual boards, as is described for example in EP 259,716, the anti-splintering device adopts an unchanged position relative to the saw blade. Thereby, especially in the event of a change in the cutting depth, no functional interaction between the anti-splintering device and the saw blade is guaranteed. As a result of this, the cut edge of the material is not clean and so has to be refinished.